moviemarathonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Movies
Features #'I Come in Peace' #'Outland' #'Trancers' #'Flash Gordon' #'The Man Who Would Be King' #'Khartoum' #'Gunga Din' #'King Solomon's Mines' #'Lawrence of Arabia' #'Wuthering Heights' #'Gone to Earth' #'El Topo' #'Wild at Heart' #'Basic Instinct' #'Inside Deep Throat' #'Last Tango in Paris' #'Blow-Up' #'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!' #'Wild Things' #'Kinski Paganini' #'Congo' #'Phase IV' #'Prophecy' #'Of Unknown Origin' #'Kingdom of the Spiders' #'Link' #'Long Weekend' #'Conquest of the Planet of the Apes' #'Black Rain' #'Falling Down' #'Disclosure' #'The Game' #'Wall Street' #'Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps' #'Across 110th Street' #'Nighthawks' #'Heat' #'Homicide' #'Politist, Adjectiv' #'Gerry' #'Solaris' #'eXistenZ' #'Cube' #'Symbol' #'Matrix Reloaded' #'City Lights' #'Rosemary's Baby' #'Manhattan' #'Brazil' #'Dark Days' #'12 Monkeys' #'Primer' #'Donnie Darko' #'Timecrimes' #'Altered States' #'K-PAX' #'Starman' #'Clifford' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'Excalibur' #'Krull' #'Legend' #'Scream' #'The Faculty' #'Cruel Intentions' #'I Know What You Did Last Summer' #'The Craft' #'Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World' #'Out to Sea' #'Muppet Treasure Island ' #'Popeye' #'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End' #'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' #'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' #'Dark Portals: The Chronicles of Vidocq' #'20,000 Leagues Under the Sea' #'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow' #'Wild Wild West' #'Pokemon: The First Movie - MewTwo Strikes Back' #'Arachnophobia' #'Fantastic Voyage' #'Gremlins' #'Marathon Man' #'Fire and Ice' #'Super Mario Bros.' #'The Adventures of Prince Achmed' #'Red Sonja ' #'Tangled' #'Rock, Rock, Rock!' #'American Graffiti' #'Dazed and Confused' #'Valley Girl' #'Clueless' #'Not Another Teen Movie' #'Forbidden Planet' #'Shadow of a Doubt' #'Naked' #'Something Wild' #'Bigger Than Life' #'The King of Comedy' #'Risky Business' #'Knightriders' #'G.I. Joe: The Movie' #'Robocop 2' #'Hard Times' #'Dumbo' #'Gravy Train' #'Dick' #'Class of 1984' #'F for Fake' #'Charade' #'Fata Morgana' #'S1m0ne' #'Double Indemnity' #'Corky Romano' #'Vanishing Point' #'Bullitt' #'Diva' #'Thunderbolt & Lightfoot' #'Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry' #'The Cannonball Run' #'Wicker Man' #'Race with the Devil' #'MST3K: Manos, The Hands of Fate' #'Funky Forest: The First Contact' #'Suspiria' #'The Beach' #'School Ties' #'Looney Tunes: Back in Action' #'Encino Man' #'Monkeybone' #'Bedazzled' #'Extraordinary Measures' #'Jungle Book' #'Twilight' #'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers' #'Taken' #'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' #'The Lion King' #'Jane Eyre' #'Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone' #'Elephant Man' #'Splash' #'Ginger Snaps' #'Umberto D.' #'Vinyl' #'Land of Silence and Darkness' #'World's Greatest Dad' #'Jacob's Ladder' #'Une Vraie Jeune Fille' #'In the Realm of the Senses' #'Caligula: Uncut Version' #'The Idiots' #'All About Anna' #'Alice in Wonderland: An X-Rated Musical Comedy' #'The Great Ecstasy of Woodcarver Steiner' #'Wake In Fright' #'Fortress' #'The War Game' #'The Hidden' #'The Devils' #'The Naked Prey' #'Revanche' #'Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia' #'Head' #'Rebecca' #'Weekend At Bernie's ' #'Heaven Can Wait' #'Hedwig and the Angry Inch ' #'Viva Las Vegas' #'Jesus Christ Superstar' #'Hairspray' #'The Umbrellas of Cherbourg' #'Gold Diggers of 1933' #'Jiro Dreams of Sushi' #'Delicatessen' #'The Ramen Girl' #'Big Night' #'Waiting...' #'I Like Killing Flies' #'How to Train Your Dragon' #'Fritz the Cat' #'The Perfect Score' #'Good Burger' #'Varsity Blues' #'The Shaggy Dog' #'A Thousand Words' #'The Passion of Joan of Arc' #'My Night at Maud's' #'The Catechism Cataclysm' #'Nostalghia' #'Michael' #'Love's Labour Lost' #'Much Ado About Nothing' #'Hamlet' #'Dead Again' #'Marat / Sade' #'All That Jazz' #'Vanya on 42nd St.' #'Waiting For Guffman' #'The Life of Oharu' #'Complete Guide to Guys' #'A Man Vanishes' #'Consuming Spirits' #'Frownland' #'Seconds' #'Joe Versus the Volcano' #'I Melt With You' #'Flight' #'Whatever Happened to Baby Jane' #'Rocky Horror Picture Show' #'Polyester' #'The Room' #'Journey to the Center of the Earth' #'Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed' #'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge' #'Local Hero' #'Happiness' #'Lawn Dogs' #'Killer Joe' #'Road House' #'Dolemite' #'Killer of Sheep' #'Soul Man' #'Song of the South' #'White Dog' #'Coonskin' #'Safe' #'Mr. Death: The Rise and Fall of Fred A. Leuchter, Jr.' #'Beyond the Black Rainbow (Jake Tishler Cut)' #'The Flintstones' #'Reflections of Evil' #'Time Masters' #'Phantom of the Paradise' #'Amistad' #'48 Hours' #'Madea Goes to Jail' #'2016: Obama's America' #'Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace' #'Thelma & Louise' #'Neil Young Journeys' #'Vagabond' #'The Straight Story' #'Wild Hogs' #'Barfly' #'Person and the People Make An Album' #'Hard Eight' #'Atlas Shrugged: Part One' #'Garlic is as Good as Ten Mothers' #'The Fruit Hunters' #'Sons of the Desert' #'Black Sun' #'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry' #'La Ceremonie' #'Ishtar' #'Born Rich' #'She-Devil' #'Now You See Me' #'200 Cigarettes' #'Heavy Metal Parking Lot' #'Shut Up and Play the Hits' #'Dave Chapelle's Block Party' #'Gorillaz Demon Days Live at the Manchester Opera House' #'Madonna: Truth or Dare' #'The Last Waltz' #'Blue Denim' #'Ghost' #'Beverly Hills Cop' #'Stagecoach' #'They Live' Unofficial Supplement Features #'The Shining' #'Murder By Death' #'The Innocents' #'Tenebre' #'The Black Pit of Dr. M' #'Village of the Damned' #'The Dead Zone' #'Phenomena' #'Critters' #'Child's Play' #'The Gate' #'The City of the Dead' #'Fascination' #'American Movie' #'Wes Craven's New Nightmare' #'Let's Scare Jessica to Death' #'Spider Baby' #'The Hills Have Eyes' #'Troll Hunter' #'Blair Witch Project' #'Lisa and the Devil' #'Carnival of Souls' #'Satan's Blood' #'Peeping Tom' #'Highway to Hell' #'The Birds' #'Diabolique' #'The Descent' #'Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island' #'Society' #'Fiend Without a Face' #'Event Horizon' #'The Thing' #'Martyrs' #'The Last House on the Left' #'Alone in the Dark' #'Wolf Creek' #'Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer' #'The Vanishing' #'Martin' #'Night of the Living Dead' #'Planet of the Apes' #'Beneath the Planet of the Apes' #'Escape From the Planet of the Apes' #'Conquest of the Planet of the Apes' #'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' #'Battle for the Planet of the Apes' #'What Dreams May Come' #'Bicentennial Man' #'Jakob the Liar' #'Father's Day' TV #'Star Trek: TOS - Mirror, Mirror' #'Star Trek: TOS - The Devil in the Dark' #'Star Trek: TOS - City on the Edge of Forever' #'Star Trek: TOS - Amok Time' #'Miami Vice - "Home Invaders"' #'Miami Vice - "Junk Love"' #'Miami Vice - "Definitely Miami"' #'Miami Vice - "Rite of Passage"' #'Lost' #'Quantum Leap' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - "The Park (Privacy Rules)"' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - "The Supermarket (Famous People)"' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - "The Bank (Victimless Crime)"' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - "The Bar (Differences)"' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - "The Living Room (The Solutions)"' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - The Church (After the Fact)' #'Robert Ashley's Perfect Lives - The Backyard (T'Be Continued)' #'Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre' #'X-Files - "Humbug"' #'Farscape - "Look at the Princess: Part 1: A Kiss is but a Kiss"' #'Girls - "Pilot"' #'X-Files - "Bad Blood"' #'Dr. Who - "Blink"' #'Daria - "Monster" ' #'Xavier: Renegade Angel - Shakashuri Blowdown' #'No Reservations - "At the Table with Anthony Bourdain"' #'Animaniacs - Clown and Out' #'Rocko's Modern Life - Wacky Delly' #'Batman: The Animated Series - Mad Love' #'Ren and Stimpy - Black Hole / Stimpy's Invention' #'FLCL' #'Louie S1/E11' #'Trapped in the Closet Chapters 1-5' #'Trapped in the Closet Chapters 6-10' #'Trapped in the Closet Chapters 11-15' #'Trapped in the Closet Chapters 17-22' #'Trapped in the Closet Chapters 23-33' #'Farscape: "John Quixote"' #'Seinfeld - "The Wizard"' #'South Park - "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson"' #'Robin Williams: Weapons of Mass Destruction' #'Tom Goes to the Mayor - "Saxman"' #'I'm With Busey - "Vision Quest"' #'Lindsay - "Part 3"' #'The Office - "The Convention"' #'30 Rock "Brooklyn Without Limits"' Shorts #'Bambi vs. Godzilla' #'The Mysterious Geographic Explorations of Jasper Morello' #'Le Voyage Dans La Lune' #'Princess Nicotine; or, The Smoke Fairy' #'Sleeping Betty' #'Tale of Tales' #'Last Words' #'The Glass Harmonica' #'Salad Fingers' #'Little Nemo' #'Felix Finds Out' #'Betty Boop - I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You' #'Betty Boop - Snow-White' #'Der Fuehrer's Face' #'What's Opera Doc' #'Sunday at Rocco's' #'Your Face' #'Meat Love' #'Billy Collin's Forgetfulness' #'The Man Who Planted Trees' #'Neighbours' #'Dumbland: The Neighbor' #'La Retour A La Raison' #'An Optical Poem' #'Canon' #'Cat Soup' #'The Guidebook Vol. 1' #'Jeremy Piven Pivens' #'Everything Will Be OK' #'I Am So Proud of You' #'It's Such a Beautiful Day' #'The Accountant' #'Windows' #'Ryan Dunn and Occupy Dallas Both Jackasses and EXPOSED!' #'Harpya' #'Ursula ' #'Fuggedabuddies' #'Levi's "Go Forth" featuring Walt Whitman' #'1987 Levi's ad starring pre-Joey Matt Leblanc' Bumps #'The Lion's Gate Logo' #'Mail Early For Christmas' #'Coffee in 200 Frames' #'Shift' #'Reindeer' #'Workshop' #'Pole Dance' #'Animation Sequence Project' #'Let's Face Symmetry'